What's a vamprire doing in High school?
by s0ull3sS soCi3ty
Summary: Haruno Sakura, a young vampire searching for true love in high school. Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular guy in the school seeking for revenge. More summary inside sasusaku naruhina nejiten shikaino
1. The new girl

Summary – Haruno Sakura, a young vampire searching for true love in high school. Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular guy in the school seeking for revenge and nothing else. When Sakura moves to Konoha High, the two met. They first became friends but then Sasuke started suspecting that Sakura was different from the others. While trying to keep her secret a secret, she must also protect her relationship with Sasuke.

This is my first fanfic so please bear with me!! And also sorry for the horrible grammar and tenses!!

Please enjoy ~

It was the first day of Konoha high school where the students were busy talking to their friends about their holiday. When a certain raven haired boy came walking towards the school, every single girls were squealing, drooling or either gossiping to each other. This boy was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. He is the owner of the Uchiha corp. You may wonder why a 17 year old would be a business owner, that's because his parents were killed by his older brother himself. That is why he's so cold to everybody except his friends of course. The Uchiha had jet black hair in the style of a chicken's butt with gorgeous body, coal black eyes and pale skin. To sum it all up he was perfect.

The Uchiha was walking towards the cherry blossom tree where he would meet up with his friends when someone was clinging onto his arms. It was none other than Karin, his fanclub president. She was dressed in very revealing clothes that was very tight, and some says that she slept with nearly single boy she met! Even strangers sometimes! She wore black glasses and had bright red hair.

"Let go Karin" he said in a monotone.

"Hey Sasuke-kun how was your holiday? Did you have fun honey?" Karin asked in her sweetest voice making Sasuke want to throw up right then and there.

"I said let go of me and don't call me honey" he said in a very harsh tone making Karin want to cry.

"Bu-But Sasuke-kun I-I was just asking a-about your holi-" But she was cut by Sasuke's best friend Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hey you four eyes stop buggung Sasuke and go bug someone else!" shouted Naruto

"And who says I'm talking to you Uzumaki!" Karin shouted back

"Anyway you're not Sasuke's type you four eye bitch"

"Why you-"

But she was cut by Sasuke again.

"Karin shut up now!" Sasuke raised his voice.

"Y-Yes Sasuke-kun" she squeaked

"Now go away" replied the Uchiha

With that Karin left to flirt with some other boys. But knowing Karin she would soon come back and start flirting with Sasuke again.

"Anyway thanks dobe"

"Hey! Who the hell are you calling me dobe you teme!"

"Dobe"

"Teme!"

"Dobe"/

"TEME"

"What ever"

"Don't you whatever me you TEME!"

But Sasuke ignored Naruto and kept waling to meet up with his other friends.

Sasuke and Naruto were best friends (even though they don't act like one) since they were children. Naruto was a blonde with blue eyes and tan skin. His personality is the exact opposite of his best friend because he's always cheerful and energetic unlike Sasuke. Naruto is also quite popular amongst girls as well but not as popular as Sasuke though. Theses two were the same in one thing though. That is they both don't have parents. Naruto doesn't even know who his parents are! So these two were living together in Sasuke's mansion.

When they arrived at their destination they were greeted by Neji, Shikamaru, Ino and Tenten.

Neji is kind of similar to Sasuke because he's also cold. But now he's not quite distant because he had his girlfriend Tenten. Neji has long brown hair and pearly white eyes, he was also very popular but cannot compare to the Uchiha which had many fanclubs.

Tenten, Neji's girlfriend is kind of a tomboy because she usually is into weapons more than shopping and she doesn't wear skirts. Her hair is always up in two buns making her look like a panda. She's very cute and boys like her because of her cute appearance. But if you piss her off, it could get nasty with all the bruises and blood.

Ino was the talkative one of the group along with Naruto. She had long blonde hair that is tied in a ponytail and baby blue eyes. She has all her curves at the right places this is why she is popular amongst the boys. But she has some temper that could rival TenTen's. She's also Shikamaru's girlfriend, how they got together was still a mystery to all their friends but despite their differences they still loved each other.

Shikamaru was the genius of the group. He had the IQ of 200+!! But the one thing that he lacked was attitude. He always finds everything boring and troublesome. His Hobby is sleeping and his favorite word is of course troublesome. He had black hair that is up in a pineapple like shape and has an earring on his left ear. This made him quite popular as well.

As you can see these people are the most popular students in Konoha High.

When Sasuke and Naruto finished their greetings to the group they started talking about their holiday when Ino said something that caught their attention.

"Hey guys you know that there's a new student Naruto and Sasuke's Homeroom!"

"Really? Is it a he or a she?" asked Tenten

"I wish it was a hot and sexy girl!" said Naruto while drolling.

"Dobe" said Sasuke. And so the argument stared again…

"For the last time, I said don't call me Dobe!!!"

"And have I listened to you" asked Sasuke

"Ehh… no"

"Then that's your answer"

"??? Pause... HEY YOU TRICKED ME TOU BIG FAT TEME!!!"

"Hey don't call Sasuke-kun a big fat teme!" shouted Sasuke's fangirls

"Whatever" replied Naruto

"So Ino, when will you answer me is it a she or a he?" asked Tenten again

"I think it's a she"

"Wow COOOOOOOOOL I think she would surely be hot and sexy cause my hot-and-sexy-girl-senses are working!" shouted Naruto

Everybody sweat dropped but shrugged it off. Then the bell rang indicating that classes will begin shortly.

The group gathered their belongings and went to their separate homerooms.

When Sasuke and Naruto entered their homeroom they seated themselves at the very back and trying to avoid fangirls on the way. When they sat at their respected seats, the teacher Hatake Kakashi arrived with a smile plastered on is face. Everybody in the classroom had their eyes wide open and their jaws drop (except Sasuke of course) then there was a complete silence in the classroom. Until Naruto broke it by shouting

"OH MI GOSH THE PERVERT'S HERE ON TIME!!! OH MI GOSH OH MI GOSH THE WORLD'S GOING TO END!! ARRRRRRGGGG"

"Stop shouting like an idiot Naruto" was Kakashi's reply

"I was here early today because we have a new student!"

Ooh's and aah's were heard throughout the class. Okay class, meet Haruno Sakura.

To be Continued…


	2. Meet Sakura Haruno

Chapter 2 Meet Sakura Haruno

"_thoughts"_

"I was here early today because we have a new student!"

Ooh's and aah's were heard throughout the class. Okay class, meet Haruno Sakura.

A girl with long pink hair that reaches her waist with apple green eyes and beautiful curves walked into the class room, when Sasuke caught sight of her he felt his heart skipped a beat. She was breath taking, she was unnaturally beautiful with her flawless pale skin and long slender le- _"Hey wait what was he thinking! He wasn't suppose to think this way even though her eyes are so beautiful, so gre- GAAAH STOP THINK THIS NONCENSE! She's nothing but a mere fangirl… Yes just another annoying fangiril." _

He was brought back to the real world when he heard her voice. Her voice was as smooth as silk and it was like a beautiful melody sung to him. But he had a feeling she was hiding a secret about something…

"Hi guys my name is Haruno Sakura, I just moved here to Japan from Romania recently. I chose to come here because the weather in Konoha and Romania are quite the same actually because it's quite dark and gloomy and it also is quite chilly here. I like clod places! And yes my hair is natural so don't bother to ask hahaha, so I hope you guys can all be my friends."

"Hey beautiful I don't want to be your friend but I wanna be your boyfriend!"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"Don't ask her that because she's going on a date with me!"

"Says who!"

"Will you marry me?"

"No me!!"

"I'll do anything for you just be my boyfriend!!"

Every boy in the class except Sasuke (This also includes Naruto) stared shouting, screaming and eventually they stared fighting. All the girls were all sending death glares to Sakura but she didn't notice it because she was watching all the fighting that was going on at the moment.

"YOU GUYS SHUT UP NOW OR ELSE I'LL GIVE YOU ALL A DETENTION!!" Shouted Kakashi.

Everybody stopped the fighting and sat back down at their places. Kakashi cleared his throat once before continuing.

"Ms Haruno would you sit in between and back there please"

Sakura stared making her way towards the back where the two boys were sitting at. While Naruto was sending victorious looks to the other boys who were fuming Sasuke took the chance to look at her more closely at every move she made. She looks so graceful like she was floating when walking. When Sasuke saw one of his fangirls stuck out his foot, he was going to warn the Haruno girl about tripping but then without even taking a glance at the foot she avoided it and gracefully continued walking. Sasuke couldn't believe it, at that moment he thought that she was going to trip! But no she didn't even take a glance at the stuck out foot. There's something about her, even though it's only a small issue he would continue watching her every move and find out what she's hiding.

When she reached the desk she instantly sat down between the two guys.

"Hi you must be Naruto-san and Sasuke-san right?"

"Yes it is I'm Naruto and that teme there is Sasuke!"

"Nice to meet you"

"Hn"

"Huh?"

"Hn"

"What does "Hn" means?"

"Don't worry about him Sakura-chan! That word doesn't mean a thing and just forget about him! Why don't you and me go get something to eat after school?"

"Eh… sorry Naruto-san but I haven't finish unpacking yet"

"It's ok Sakura-chan maybe next time" he said in a sad voice

"And another thing Sakura-chan, drop the suffix! You can call me Naruto or even Naruto-kun would be great!"

"I'll stick with Naruto then"

With that they started listening to their sensei talking. During the wholde period Sasuke was secretly stealing glances at Sakura. But little did Sasuke know Sakura was also taking glances at him too.

Too be continued…

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter!! I'll try and make the next chapter longer!


	3. OMG HOW DID YOU DODGE THAT!

**Here's the third chapter ~ and btw again sorry for the shortness in the last chapter and the mistakes! I'm soooo sorry!! And for those who are wondering where Hinata is, she'll come later in the story!**

"_Thoughts"_

With that they started listening to their sensei talking. During the whole period Sasuke was secretly stealing glances at Sakura. But little did Sasuke know Sakura was also taking glances at him too.

Chapter 3 – OMG HOW DID YOU DODGE THAT?!

The bell rang for the second period with that the trio (Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto) walked out of the classroom with both Sasuke's and Sakura's fans following them every move.

"Hey Sakura-chan what do you have next and can I see your schedule?" asked a curious Naruto

"Of course, here you go"

1st period – Homeroom – Hatake Kakashi

2nd period – English – Yuuhi Kurenai

3rd period – Advanced mathematics – Sarutobi Asuma

4th period – Gym – Maito Gai

- Lunch -

5th period – Advanced Biology – Shizune

6th period – Music – Mitarashi Anko

7th period – Advanced Chemistry – Oroshimaru

8th period – Advanced Physics – Morino Ibiki

"W-O-W, Sakura-chan you sure are a genius! You're in every advanced classes! I think you're as smart as Shikamaru!!"

"Eh…Naruto, who's Shikamaru?" asked Sakura

"Sikamaru's one of my and Teme's friend, and he's the most intelligent person in school!"

"Oh"

"Anyway Sakura-chan I have nearly every class as you except all advanced class though… cause I'm pretty dumb" insert Naruto making a sad face and laughing quietly (can you even do that?)

"But never mind, I think Teme's schedule is the same as you though so you have someone or maybe something *coughicecubecough* showing you around school."

"Ok!" she said cheerfully

When they reached their English class they went into the classroom and took a seat at the back again. (This also includes Sasuke sitting with them) When suddenly a kunai knife came flying towards Sakura's head…

At that moment everything in Sasuke's eyes were happening in slow motion. He was about to warn Sakura who was happily talking to Naruto about the kunai that was aiming for her head. But he knew that there was no way in time she could dodge that in time so he closed his eyes tight and ready to hear the screams of his classmates about the pink haired beauty's death. But instead he didn't hear any screams or shouts. When he opened his eyes he could see that the kunai was not stuck on Sakura's head but was on the wall behind her instead, and she was still happily talking to Naruto with her head tilting a bit looking like nothing had happed at all.

"_HOW ON EARTH DID SHE DO THAT!! I WAS CERTAIN THAT SHEWAS STILL TALKING TO NARUTO AND DIDN'T REALISE THE KUNAI THAT WAS COMING! SO HOW DID SHE DODGED IT???!!!" _Sasuke screamed in his head even though he didn't show it outside.

"_There's seems to be something odd about her, I have to fine out…"_

But Sasuke was cut by a screaming Tenten running towards their desk.

"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH ARE YOU HURT I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY!! THE KUNAI JUST SLIPPED OUT OF MY HAND AND IT CAME FLYING HERE! I'M SO SO SO SO SO"

But she was cut off by Sakura

"It's ok nobody got hurt anyway, but next time please be careful" Sakura said with a small smile plastered on her face.

"_AND HOW ON EARTH CAN SHE KEEP HER CALM FACE ON WHILE HER LIFE WAS IN DANGER?!" _Sasuke asked himself again

"Thank you so so so much! And I'll try and be more careful! By the way my name's Tenten you must be new here right?"

"Yep I'm new here and nice to meet you Tenten, my name's Haruno Sakura"

"Nice to meet you too!" they both smiled at each other.

"Erm… what just happened?" asked a very confusing Naruto

"Nothing" said the two girls in unison

"So you've met Sasuke and Naruto right?"

"Yeah, and they're so sweet" Sakura said while smiling

With that Naruto started blushing and Sasuke also had a small (when I mean small I mean microscopic) blush on his cheeks as well, but nobody noticed it.

"That's great so I think we can be friends right?"

"Of course Tenten!"

"Then come and sit with us at lunch then so I can introduce you to all of my other friends!"

"Sure!"

The two boys were listening to what the girls were saying and were overjoyed when Sakura said she would come and sit with them.

"_HELL YEAH! SAKURA'S COMING TO SIT WITH US!! NOW I CAN MAKE HER FALL IN LOVE WITH ME AND WHEN WE GET MARRIED… dreamy sigh … WE'LL RULE THE RAMEN KINGDOM AND BE RAMEN KING AND QUEEN!!"_

With that Naruto started to daydream and doze off to Ramen Kingdom…

"_YE- I mean NOOOOO SHE'S SITTING WITH US! SURELY SHE'S AN ANNOYING FANGIRL, which don't really act like one…" _Thought Sasuke

The rest of the period went on with Kurenai's lecture…

Time skip to Gym~

Sakura and Tenten met up because they both have gym together and went to change in the locker rooms. When they came out every male eyes were on Sakura as she walked out of the locker room. She was wearing black shorts of Konoha high which revealed more of her legs with a white tank top and her hair was tied into a high ponytail. All the guys were drooling while the girls were shooting glares at her.

"And then she said that I'm so sweet and stuff and-"

Naruto stopped rambling on about how Sakura was perfect and had complimented him but when he saw her he started staring at her with wide eyes. While Sasuke was listening to Naruto's ramblings, Naruto suddenly came to a stop which made him confused. But when he looked up he saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. There walking towards him was Haruno Sakura the pink haired angel, she looked extremely hot in gym uniform. He stared at her wide eyes until she spoke something.

"Hi! Naruto, Sasuke!" she said with a cheerful voice

"HI SAKURA-CHAN!!" was Naruto's reply

"Hn" – guess who

"Erm, Sasuke can you say something that is understandable, no offence but can you speak human language?" asked Sakura

Right then Uchiha Sasuke's pride went downhill, no man had ever insulted him right in the face before (except Naruto but he doesn't care because he's his best friend) yet a girl said this to him! Unbelievable!! But anyway he answered her.

"For your information, yes I can speak human language" was the Uchiha's reply

"OMG SASUKE SPOKE MORE THAN 5 WORDS TODAY!! OMG HOW MANY WORDS HAVE HAD HE SPOKEN? Eh… erm… one, two, three… OMG I LOST COUNT!!"

Naruto shouted while trying to figure how many words the Uchiha had spoken.

Just then a loud booming voice caught attention of all the students.

"ALRIGHT YOUTHFULLY YOUTHFUL CLASS OF MAITO GAI, WE SHALL DO 10 YOUTHFUL LAPS AROUND THE TRACK FOR TODAY'S YOUTHFULLY YOUTHFUL CLASS!!" Shouted Gai, who had thick eyebrows and hair style in a bowl cut shape, wearing green spandex.

"YOUTHFUL IDOL GAI SENSEI! ROCK LEE HERE WOULD DO ANYTHING THAT YOU CAMAND!! Shouted a boy with the same hair style, eyebrows and clothes as Gai shouted

"YOU ARE MY NUMNER ONE STUDENT LEE!"

"THANK YOU GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

With that they hugged each other. In the background you could see the setting sun and waves crashing on rocks! (Don't know how but…whatever)

"Hey guys why's there a sun setting and wave crashing on rocks and why aren't you guys freaked out?" asked a very confused and freaked out.

"That's normal for them to do that and I can't explain the sun and the waves thing, it's still a mystery to us" replied Sasuke

"NO FREAKING WAY!! THE UCHIHA SASUKE JUST SPOKE MORE THAN 5 WORDS AGAIN!!" Shouted Naruto

"Shut up dobe"

Naruto was about to fire back an insult when everyone started running. Sakura was amazingly in the lead followed by Sasuke Naruto and Tenten. When they finished their tenth lap everyone was panting extremely hard except for Sakura who remained cool.

"_Why is she not tired at all? Even I'm very tired and I'm an __Uchiha__!" _

"OK YOUTHFUL CLASS OF MINE YOU SHALL GO AND GET CHANGED AND GO TO YOUR YOUTHFUL CAFETERIA TO HAVE YOUR YOUTHFUL LUNCH!" Gai shouted

With that everyone went to get changed and off they went to lunch with Sakura following Tenten with Naruto and Sasuke walking behind her.

**To be continued in next chapter---**

**Thanks for Reading! ^^ **


	4. Best friend forever

**Thank you very much for the reviews guys! ^^ I really appreciated that! And btw vampires also have special abilities so some of mine are going to be the same as the vampires in Twilight but there is also something that are different about vampires in my story as well. But sadly I don't own Twilight…or Naruto because they belong to Stephenie Meyer & Masashi** **kishimoto, T-T sad isn't it? Anyway lets continue the story ~ **

" _Thoughts"_

With that everyone went to get changed and off they went to lunch with Sakura following Tenten with Naruto and Sasuke walking behind her.

**Chapter 4 Best friend forever**

When they entered the school's cafeteria everybody's eyes were on them (mostly Sakura) with students whispering or either gossiping.

"THAT'S THE NEW STUDENT? SHE'S MORE LIKE A FREAKING SUPER MODEL!"

"Eww, she's so ugly with that pink hair of hers! Mine's way better!"

"OMG OMG she's soooo HOT!"

"I wonder if she has a boyfriend"

"Pink hair green eyes?! You gotta be kidding me"

"What's your number!!"

And so on… so they ignored the comments

Tenten led Sakura to their table where the others were sitting at.

"Hey guys! Meet Haruno Sakura!" shouted an excited Tenten

"W-O-W, you're so pretty! I really need to be friends with you!!" shouted Ino with stars in her eyes

"Hi guys nice to meet you all" Sakura said while putting her best smile on

"Hi" said an uninterested Neji

"Nice to meet you, even though it was troublesome" Shikamaru whispered the last part

"HI SAKURA I'M INO, Welcome to Konoha High! Any way that guy with long brown hair and white eyes is Neji, he's Tenten's boyfriend, also he's very er… emotionless like Sasuke over there." With that she earned herself a death glare from Sasuke "And the one with the earring is Shikamaru, my boyfriend! SO FROM NOW CAN I BE YOUR BEST FRIEND FOREVER?!"

"Of course Ino, but can you live that long? Because I think humans can't live that long." Sakura asked

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing" Sakura answered (too) quickly

"_She answered that question too quickly, there must be something going on, and what does she meant by can you live that long and that weird speech?" Sasuke asked himself_

"What do you want to eat Sakura? I'll or it for you" said Tenten

"You don't need to, anyway normally I don't eat lunch" replied Sakura

"What?! You don't eat lunch? Aren't you going to be hungry?" asked Naruto

"Nah, I always skip lunch"

"Now I know why your figure is so perfect, you don't eat lunch!! But do you eat dinner?" asked Ino

"Of course I eat lunch!"

"Oh"

"_Isn't it a bit strange? Normally people would not eat dinner, but she doesn't eat lunch but eat dinner instead." Sasuke wondered_

After the conversation they sat down in this order – Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Neji and back to Sasuke. (The table is round)

Sakura started introducing more about herself to the gang when a certain red head tried to pushed Sakura off her chair but failed miserably so instead she screamed at Sakura

"You pink haired freak! Are you trying to steal away my precious Sasuke-kun?!" Shouted Karin

"And can you tell me how I was stealing your oh-so-precious Sasuke-kun from you?" Sakura asked in a calm and cool tone

Sasuke felt a shiver ran through him as Sakura said his name with the kun attached to it

"I can see that you are obviously flirting with my Sasuke-kun, so back off Bitch!! From now on you can't see or even talk to my Sasuke-kun understand?!"

"And who do you think you are to order me around you whore!" shouted and enraged Sakura

"I'm this school's QUEEN and I am obviously hotter and sexier than you!"

"" Naruto coughed out

"Agreed" said Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun h-h-how can you say that to me?!" And with that she ran out of the cafeteria crying

"Don't mind her Sakura, she's an idiot and the school's whore" explained Ino

"Ok"

The school bell rang so the gang went off to their different classes.

(I'll skip biology to music class, and in this class everyone in the gang has this lesson)

Everybody walked into the music class and took their seats, and as usual Sasuke Sakura and Naruto sat together. When the teacher came in she did the register and called out names to sing her a solo. When Sakura's name was called Sasuke kept his eyes on Sakura as she made her way to the piano where Anko was sitting. She then whispered something to Anko which made her smile. After that Sakura took the seat in front of the piano and started playing. Her fingers were dancing across the keys making perfect melody and when she started singing, he felt his heart skipped a beat. Her voice was so perfect, so perfect that words can't describe it. Sasuke watched as her lips moved as she sang, her lips are so kissable right now he wanted to just go up there and kiss her.

"_WAIT WAIT WAIT!! WHAT AM I THINKING! I AM NOT SUPPOSE TO HAVE THESE FEELINGS! LOVE IS A WEAK THING. I MUST FOCUS ON MY REVENGE ONLY! AND ALSO I MUST FIND OUT HER SECRET!! I'll confront her later after school then." _

After Sakura was done singing everyone in the class was completely silent. But then the class erupted with cheers and fanboys with hearts in their eyes.

"Sakura! I've never heard of this song before! Where's it from and what's the name of it?" Asked Anko

"Actually I composed it myself, for the name of the song I haven't decided yet. But as you heard it, it was a love song." 

Ooh's and aah's were heard throughout the class while nearly all the girls were giving her glares.

After that she went back to her friends and received tons of compliments.

**Time skip - after School **

"SASUKE-TEME!!" Naruto shouted from the hallways

"I need to go home early today cuz I have to go watch my favorite T.V program ever on earth which is about how to make instant ramen taste good!! SO BYE SEE YA!! BTW I WILL TAKE THE CAR CUZ I'M IN A HURRY!!" with that he wizzed past Sasuke and ran straight towards the car and quickly drove off.

"_Idiot dobe, now I have to walk home" thought_ Sasuke angrily

Then he remembered that he had to talk to Sakura so he went on searching for Sakura.

Sakura was walking to her black Ferrari that was parked in the school's parking lot which is now empty, when Sakura could sense his presence coming near her. She turned around and was face to face with the Uchiha himself.

"Hi Sasuke-san, do you need anything?" asked Sakura

"First of all please drop the san and no I don't need anything. I just wanted to ask you some questions."

"Alright shoot… Sa-su-ke"

Again he felt those shivers when she said his name.

"First of all, I know that you're hiding something so spill" Sasuke said (more like demanded)

Her eyes widened for a second

"W-What!? What are talking about?" she asked

"Don't play dumb with me Sakura; I know you're different from the others."

"Honestly Sasuke, I really don't understand what you are talking about!" she half yelled

"Just tell me already!!" Sasuke raised his voice

Sakura was about to walk away from him when Sasuke caught Sakura's wrist. Her skin was so cold, like there's no blood there! He was shocked beyond belief! But then Sakura yanked her wrist away from is iron grip and quickly ran into her car and drove off as fast as she could.

"What exactly are you hiding Sakura Haruno…" Sasuke asked himself softly as he himself started walking home thinking about what just happened.

**That's it for this chapter + hope you enjoyed it! ^^ **

**And again thx for reading!**


	5. Confession and the Truth

**Here's chapter 5! ^^ And for those who are confused about the schedule of the gang here it is~**

**1****st**** period – Homeroom – Sakura Sasuke Naruto**

**2****nd**** period – English – Sakura Sasuke Tenten**

**3****rd**** period – Advanced mathematics – Sakura Sasuke Shikamaru Neji Tenten **

**4****th**** period – Gym – Sakura Sasuke Naruto Tenten**

**- Lunch -**

**5****th**** period – Advanced Biology – Sakura Sasuke Shikamaru Ino**

**6****th**** period – Music – Everyone **

**7****th**** period – Advanced Chemistry – Sakura Sasuke Shikamaru Neji Ino**

**8****th**** period – Advanced Physics – Sakura Sasuke Shikamaru Ino**

"What exactly are you hiding Sakura Haruno…" Sasuke asked himself softly as he himself started walking home thinking about what just happened.

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter 5 Confession and the Truth**

The next morning at school Sasuke acted like nothing had happened yesterday but still he kept watch on Sakura on every move she make. While Sakura kept avoiding Sasuke the whole day. Even though they had all the same classes together Sakura kept ignoring Sasuke and tried not making any eye contact. Their friends tried asking them what was wrong but Sakura and Sasuke just shrugged. Even though Sakura kept avoiding Sasuke, a part of her wanted to stay by his side because she had developed a feeling for him more than a friend. And the same goes for Sasuke.

Lunch

Everyone on the table was eating in silence (except Sakura of course and by now everyone was used to her habit of not eating lunch) because of the thick tension around Sakura and Sasuke.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" yelled Naruto as he slammed his hands onto the table.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO??!!" continued Naruto

"Hn" was Sasuke's reply

"Nothing's wrong with us why do you ask?" asked Sakura in a calm and cool tone

"You are avoiding each other and not even talking to each other!" Ino stated

"Please don't act like this the two of you, you're our friends! If you're depressed then we're all depressed!" yelled Tenten

"Nothing's wrong, so you don't have to worry" said Sakura

"I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!! NEJI, SHIKAMARU! TAKE THESE TWO AND LOCK THEM IN THE BROOM CLOSET UNTIL THEY'RE TALKING TO EACH OTHER AGAIN THEN I'LL LET THEM OUT!!" yelled and angry Naruto

With that said Sakura and Sasuke was dragged by Neji and Shikamaru to the broom closet. The broom closet was quite small with only one light bulb which hung from the ceiling.

"_Damn it! If I use my vampire powers they would suspect! I have no choice but to follow…" _Sakura thought

Once they were inside the three outside locked the door and left while Sasuke tried banging on the doors and finding a way out. Sakura was feeling nervous and felt something strange like her dead heart was beating again. Then they stayed in complete silence until Sasuke spoke.

"Sakura…"

"Hmm?" she asked softly

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday…"

"_He's apologizing!? The Uchiha Sasuke is apologizing to me?! That's new! But still I have to keep my guard up"_

"It's… ok."

"But still I want to know what you're hiding from me… from everyone."

"Sorry but I can't tell you."

Sasuke raised her chin using his hands and looked into her eyes. He saw pain evident in them. Sakura could feel his hot breath on her cold skin but she didn't push him away.

"_Why am I feeling this way? So calmed and safe just by staying close to him, I could just stay like this all day and not get bored."_

As Sasuke was leaning in closer their lips brushed against each other. They could feel electricity shot up their skin as they continued to kiss. Sasuke was the first to break the kiss and backed away but his eyes still locked on hers. Sakura just continued looking into those dark orbs deep in thought until Sasuke broke the silence once again.

"Sakura, I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it Sasuke…"

"I want to confess about the strange feelings I had. When I'm around you, I feel so warm and kind of calm. And nobody had ever done this to me, you were the first. And I wanted to tell you that I think I l-love you"

Sakura was very shocked about the confession. She never thought Sasuke would even say these words out loud by his own will! She could feel butterflies in her stomach as she thought of the words he used and the kiss they shared.

"_I can't take it anymore, staying away from him and keeping a secret. I might as well break the rules and tell him the truth."_

"S-Sakura, uh… erm, would y-you like to be my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked her nervously

Sakura was silent for a few minutes but then answered

"Sasuke, if you really do love me, can you promise me a thing before I tell you my secret?"

"Of course"

"Please don't let the truth scare you off or change your love for me, because I don't want to be hurt." Sakura said softly

Sasuke pulled Sakura into a tight embrace

"No matter whom you are or where you're from… I'll always love you…"

Sakura was now crying in Sasuke's chest and whispered a soft thank you to him. After that she wiped the tears off her face and motioned for him to sit down next to her.

"Sasuke… the thing I'm going to tell you now is top secret, so please keep it a secret and please don't panic because I'm not going to hurt you."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me continue first, you'll understand once I explained everything to you."

"Ok"

"The first thing I'm going to tell you is that… I'm not a human being"

Sasuke's face held a shocked look and his eyes were wider that normal.

"I'm a vampire"

With that said Sasuke's eyes quickly trailed up and down Sakura's body searching for any characteristics of a vampire.

"If you're looking for the characteristics then here are my fangs"

Sasuke was shocked. Not only that she had fangs but she also knew what he was thinking.

"_Is she a mind reader or something!?"_

"And yes I'm kind of a mind reader. If I focus my mind on someone I could read their thoughts. It's kind of a gift which some vampires have. And our gifts are all different!"

"Wow…" was all Sasuke could say

Sakura smiled at Sasuke and then continued.

"You know vampires don't sleep, we don't even need to breath."

"You drink human blood!?"

"No. I don't drink human blood even though it's quite tempting. I don't drink human blood because I was once a human, and by the way not all vampires are once human. Some of them are pure vampires which are born from vampire parents. But let's continue, I drink blood from animals, even though it doesn't satisfy me I can live with it. So you don't have to worry of geeting your blood sucked dried!" she joked

"But not all vampires are like me. Most of them feed off human blood, so I consider myself a vegetarian!" she laughed

Sasuke was still staring at her and not saying anything. Then Sakura asked Sasuke

"Sasuke, are you scared?"

"No…"

She then smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke had a tinged of red on his cheeks at what Sakura had said to him. Then she continued telling him about vampires.

"Vampires also have inhuman speed and strength so that's why you don't see me get tired because our organisms died when we transform. That is why we don't age. If you have any questions to ask me then please ask."

"How did you turn into a vampire?"

With that asked her eyes were widen for a second but Sasuke could see it.

"You don't have to answer if it's hard for you" he quickly said

"No, no it's ok. If we're going to be lovers, I'll tell you everything about myself so we can understand each other better. It was about a year ago when I was turned into a vampire at the age of 17. As you know, before lived in Romania. I lived there by myself after I was turned, and the one who turned me into a vampire is the principle herself."

Sasuke's mouth was opened wide with a complete shocked expression on his face.

"_Tsunade's a vampire!? I never knew she was one!! But anyway she just came to this school about a year ago." _

"Yes about a year ago she came here after she changed me. She was like a second mother to me. My family… was tortured to death by some guy I didn't even know. It was so confusing; on that day of their of death I was coming back from school. But when I opened the front door I saw traces of blood in the living room and in the middle of the room, my parents were being tortured in front of my own eyes. There was about six of them in the room. They said something about my father not paying money to them. And when they noticed me standing in the hallway they started chasing me and beat me up badly. That was when Tsunade-sama came and saved my life. She killed those men off and turned me into a vampire because my injuries were very bad. I was about to die but she gave me light."

Sakura started sobbing now, and Sasuke hugged her and stroked her hair while she continued on with her story.

"She offered me to come here and live in Japan with her but I wanted a little more time with my home town so I stayed there for a year before coming here."

"_It must've been very hard for her see her parents being tortured in front of her own eyes and the bad experience she had been through."_

"I understand you Sakura because I've been through the same as you" Sasuke said softly

But Sakura was still sobbing on Sasuke's chest. Time seems to fly and the two were still in that position where they were just hugging each other. Until…

**Cliffhanger!! ^^ If you want to know what happens next then wait and read the next chapter!! Please Review!! ~ **


	6. Lovers

**For the last chapter I forgot to put Naruto in the same English class as Sakura Sasuke and Tenten so I'm very sorry for that! T-T And vampires in my story can stand sunlight when they're full of energy. But anyway let's continue with the story!**

But Sakura was still sobbing on Sasuke's chest. Time seems to fly and the two were still in that position where they were just hugging each other. Until…

**Chapter 6 Lovers **

"OMG! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!!" Yelled a shocked Naruto whose mouth gaping like a goldfish

The two quickly separated and regained their posture by standing up and dusting dirt off them.

"er… Naruto, we have something to tell you…" said a nervous Sakura

"Me and Sakura are going out now" Said Sasuke in a cool tone

"……I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THERE'S ACTUALLY A DAY THAT THE UCHIHA SASUKE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Naruto shouted as he ran around the hallway in circles shouting like a maniac.

"Ignore him he's normally like this if I did something out of character" said Sasuke

"Ok" giggled Sakura

Sasuke stared at her while she giggled and observed her lips and smile on her face. She was surely an angel in his eyes even though she was a bloodsucking vampire. Sakura caught that Sasuke was staring at her and asked

"What are you staring at?"

"Eh…nothing"

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah….?"

"Really?" she asked again slyly

"Yes there's nothing"

"Never mind I can still read your mind anyway!" she laughed

"Please don't!" He said quickly

"Wow…did THE Uchiha Sasuke really said please? Maybe I'll not read your mind!'

"Thanks" he said in a sarcastic tone

"Anyway what time is it?" asked Sakura

"It's already three in the afternoon, school already finished" he said looking at his watch

"Wow time sure flew by, I better go home see you tomorrow Sasuke!" she said as she kissed his cheeks earning an aww sound coming from Naruto. (Did you all forget that Naruto was there? :D) Then she walked gracefully down the hallway and out the front doors, jumping into her black Ferrari and drove off. Sasuke just stood there with his right hand touching the spot where Sakura kissed him. He ignored Naruto and walked back to his car and also drove off.

Naruto then sighed and then suddenly remembers something.

" YOU TEME!! YOU LEFT ME AGAIN!! ARRRRG YOU IDIOT!!"

**The next day**

When Sasuke and Naruto arrived at school and were walking to the cherry blossom tree when he noticed that nearly everyone in the school had a depressed aura surrounding them.

"What's wrong with them?" asked a confused Sasuke

Naruto just shrugged and continued walking. When they arrived everyone in the group stood up and went straight to Sasuke and surrounded him with grins on their faces. Sasuke was just standing there very confused and a bit nervous.

"Erm… what do you need guys?" he asked

"Mind to tell us what happened to you and Sakura yesterday?" hinted Ino

"Yeah tell us everything!!" exclaimed Tenten

Sasuke slightly blushed and said

"Nothing....?"

"Ha! I knew it there must be something!" shouted Ino

"Just tell us already Uchiha, and anyway we knew it already because someone told the WHOLE school about it. But we wanted the details from you." Said Neji with a smirk plastered on his face.

"*Sigh*…. Fine, but don't tell anyone else, wait… did you just said the whole school knows about this?!"

Everybody nodded and pointed to Naruto who was sneaking away from the area.

"You're so so dead…" Sasuke said through gritted teeth

Just then Sakura arrived

"Hi guys!" she said in a cheerful voice

But then she was attacked by Ino and Tenten who was rapidly asking her questions. While the girls were talking, the boys were also having a conversation of their own. And everything Naruto had done had vanished from Sasuke's head when he saw Sakura.

"Sooooo *yawns* how did you two get together?" asked a lazy Shikamaru

"It's quite complicated and I'm not in the mood for telling stories" said Sasuke as he walked up to Sakura a pecked her on the cheeks. Ino and Tenten squealed while other girls were giving her death glares and boys were giving Sasuke jealous looks.

After that the group walked to class with Sasuke's hand around Sakura's waist.

"_I'm so lucky to have her in my arms right now!" _Thought Sasuke

"_I feel so safe in his arm!" _Sakura squealed in her mind

The day went fairly quickly for the group, and now it was the end of school. Sakura was walking out of the building when a group of girls blocked her way. (Guess who!)

"Karin" Sakura said

"Sakura" she said

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to talk to you" said Karin

"Just tell me already that you're jealous and you and your stupid followers want to beat me up for taking Sasuke away from you." Sakura said while looking at her nails

"WTF! How did you know!!!" Screeched Karin

"None of your business" said Sakura icily which sent shivers down Karin and her follower's spine

"W-whatever! Now girls get ready to beat up this whore!" Karin said to her followers, but when they all turned their heads in Sakura's direction (weapon in hand) they found that she was no longer there.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT SLUT GONE!!" She shouted

"See ya you Whore!!! And by the way, the one who's the slut is YOU!!" Shouted Sakura from her car as she drove off leaving a very pissed off Karin.

"Stupid humans…" she muttered to herself as she drove home.

When she arrived home she read some books about medical when she received a phone call.

"Hello, Sakura speaking"

"Sakura!!"

"H-Hinata?! Is that really you! You haven't called like in one month years!!"

"Yeah, sorry Sakura I was busy with clan matters."

"Clan matters?"

"Yea, father said that there's still a member of the Hyuga clan who hasn't been turned into a vampire. And you know that my clan is a noble clan of vampires, so father said that this boy must be turned as well or our reputation will go down or something like that. He's from the second branch so we just discovered about his existence. His parents were killed by Orochimaru before they were turned into vampires. The boy's parents were considered both geniuses so most likely the boy would be a prodigy. That's why Orochimaru is after to kill the boy. So the main branch is sending me there to transform and teach him how to defend and fight. But I also gotta stay there to protect him to…. Soooo I'M GOING TO GO TO YOUR SCHOOL!!!" Hinata yelled **(btw** **Hinata in this story is not shy! Actually she's quite like Sakura) **

"OMG, THAT'S SOOOOO GREAT!! I'll introduce to you to all my friends there! But anyway when are you coming?"

"TOMMOROW!"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER! But you have to stay at my place ok?"

"Of course, if I don't stay at your place then where am I staying?"

"I'm so happy!!"

The two continued on the phone for a while (for vampires meaning like 5 hours)

**Continued in next chapter ~**


	7. Hinata

**Sorry for the late update, I was on a trip somewhere ^^ But now I'm back! So let's continue…**

The two continued on the phone for a while (for vampires meaning like 5 hours)

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter 7 Hinata**

A young girl with long blue/black hair with pearly white eyes and perfect figure walked down Konoha's main road. It was early in the morning so there weren't many people; it was her routine to walk in the early morning and observe the beautiful scenery.

She was too absorbed by the beautiful nature of Konoha when she bumped into something hard.

"OH, sorry! I haven't seen you there, are you alright?" asked a worried Hinata

"Yes of course I'm alright! And nevermind about that!" Yelled a blonde with blue eyes replied whose back was still turned to her (**Guess who!**)

When he turned around he was surprised with the sight he saw. There in front of his eyes lay the most beautiful lady he had ever met! She had a blue/black hair that reached her mid back and white pearly eyes. Her skin looks very pale but still looks smooth, she had curves at all the right places, but there was something familiar about her. Something about her eyes reminds him of Neji.

"Um.. .hey are you all right? You were kind of spacing out for a moment." asked Hinata again

Naruto snapped out of his train of thoughts and focused on the question.

"Yeah, I'm ok!"

"Oh, ok then I guess I'll go then" She said as she was about to leave him.

"Hey! Wait! Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" as she turned around

"Do you happen to know a guy named Hyuga Neji?"

Hinata's eyes windened for a second

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Yeah, we're friends in school! And by the way, are you somehow related to Neji or something? Cuz your eyes have the same color."

"Yes I'm related to him even though he doesn't even know that I existed!" giggled Hinata

"I don't really get what you mean but anyway I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And you are?"

"Hyuga Hinata, nice to meet you Naruto-san"

"Not you too! Please drop the suffix! It's kind of annoying; one of my other friends at school used it at first too! But anyway just call me Naruto or Naruto-kun" he laughed at his own comment

"Alright then, from now on I'm calling you Naruto-kun" Hinata also giggled

"_He's kind of cute in a way" _Thought Hinata

"Then can I call you Hinata-chan?"

"Of course Naruto-kun!"

"Thanks, and may I ask what school you're at? Cause I've never seen you at my school."

"Actually I'm new in town, and today's my first day at Konoha High, if you know where that is"

"REALLY?! I'm going there too!! This is great! I'll introduce you to all my friends! I'll walk you there now too Hinata-chan!" shouted an over excited Naruto

"That's great!" said Hinata as the two started walking to the school happily talking to each other.

**At the school grounds**

The gang excluding Naruto was sitting near the cherry blossom tree with all the couples sitting side by side.

"I wonder where Naruto is" asked a curious Sakura

"Don't worry about the dobe, he's probably taking a stroll down the main road or somewhere cuz it's his routine." Replied Sasuke

"Oh, ok" she said as she leaned against Sasuke's shoulder. It was peaceful for a moment until…

"THAT'S SOOOOO FUNNY HINATA-CHAN I REALLY LIKE YOU!!" Shouted Naruto

If Hinata could blush her face would probably be flushed by now.

"Haha…. Naruto-kun, you know, everyone's watching" whispered a nervous Hinata while her eyes scanning the area until her eyes landed on something pink.

"Sa-Sakura!!" cried Hinata as she ran to her friend (Human speed) giving her a bone crushing hug.

"Hinata!! How did you find this place?" asked Sakura

"Well actually I bumped into Naruto-kun when I was walking and we talked. And he led me here."

"That's great! Anyway Hinata I would like you to meet my friends!"

"Hey Sakura-chan! It's no fair I don't get a chance to introduce her to everyone and… HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GUYS KNOW EACH OTHER??!!! Shouted Naruto…again

" Stop shouting for the sake of my ears! Me and Hinata are old friends! But now she just moved here to deal with some 'business' " answered Sakura

"What business?" asked a confused Naruto

"Nothing important" Hinata replied quickly

"But now lets continue with our introductions!" said Sakura

"Ok, first off I'll introduce you to my boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend, as in human boyfriend?" asked a confused Hinata

"Wha-what are you talking Hinata! Of course a human boyfriend you idiot!" Sakura replied nervously

Everybody in the gang was confused except Sasuke because he knows about their secret already.

Hinata was shocked. Sakura had a human boyfriend, questions like "Have Sakura told him?" or "Did he know that she's a vampire?" appeared in her head but before she could speak anything Sakura spoke in lightning speed which only vampire ears could catch. As she said that she'll explain this later.

"Anyway, next is Yamanaka Ino" Sakura pointed to the blonde haired girl who waved at Hinata

"And that's Nara Shikamaru, Ino's boyfriend. The one with two buns is Tenten, and lastly that guy there is Hyuga Neji, he's Tenten's boyfriend." said Sakura

Hinata's and Neji's eyes were connected to each other as Hinata whispered

"Hyuga Neji…"

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter!! I don't really have time cuz I'm really busy with my h/w right now! But next chapter I'll make it longer!!**


	8. Neji's going to be turned

Hinata's and Neji's eyes were connected to each other as Hinata whispered

"Hyuga Neji…"

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter 8 – Neji's going to be turned**

"Do I know you?" asked Neji

"Actually no, you don't know me but I know you." Said Hinata

"What do you mean?" Neji asked confused

"I'm your cousin actually." Hinata said calmly

"WHAT!!" Everybody shouted except Sakura and Hinata who stayed calm.

"Neji you have a cousin and you didn't tell us?!" Shouted an angry Ino

"Yeah you had a cousin, I beautiful one to be precise and you didn't even tell me!!" Shouted

Naruto, but with this he earned a hit from Sakura.

"I don't even know I had a cousin!" Yelled Neji

"Yeah I don't really know I had a cousin too, when I heard the news from my father I was

also a bit surprised." Said Hinata

"That explains why they have the same eyes" said Shikamaru

"So I still have family left right?" asked Neji

"Of course you have my family!" said Hinata

Neji smiled. He really has some relatives left, from the age of seven he had lived as an orphan

all by himself with no one taking care of him. But now that he is 18 years old he was able to live by himself. Actually Neji was quite rich because he inherited his parents company but wasn't able to inherit the money up until now. So he now lived in his own mansion.

Just then the bell rang indicating that it was time for classes to begin. Everybody went in different directions to their class as Naruto offered to take Hinata to the office and get her schedule.

- - -

In Homeroom the teacher haven't arrived yet so all the students were having free time. Sasuke was asking Sakura questions about Hinata.

"So Hinata's a vampire right?" whispered Sasuke not wanting anyone to hear their conversation.

"Yes she is, in fact she's a pureblood." Said Sakura

"So she's from a vampire family right?"

"Yes her father and mother's a vampire so she was born a vampire."

"But why isn't Neji a vampire too? They're cousins"

"The Hyuga clan is not all pure blood vampires. Some were normal people like you. Neji's parents and Hinata's father were human, but Hinata's father was later on turned into my kind. Hinata's mother was a pure blood vampire though. Before Neji's parents were turned into vampires, they were murdered."

Murdered. He never knew that Neji had the same fate as him and Sakura.

"Then what is Hinata doing here?" asked Sasuke

"She's going to turn him into a vampire." Said Sakura

Sasuke was shocked beyond belief. His friend was about to be turned into a blood-sucking creature!

"Sasuke! Don't call us a blood-sucking creature!" Sakura scolded

Oh great, he forgot that his girlfriend was also a _blood-sucking creature_ and a _mind reader_

"Sorry…"

"No problem!" she said cheerfully

Just then the class got quiet as Kakashi walked in with Naruto and Hinata.

"Hey class! We have a new student today!!" He announced as he pointed to Hinata

"Wow she's soooo cute!"

"Kawaii!!"

"Let's go out!"

"Marry me!!"

But before more comments could be made Naruto stood in front of Hinata and shouted

"BACK OFF YOU UGLY MORONS! YOU DO NOT DESERVE SOMEONE AS BEAUTIFUL AS HINATA! GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE!!!"

"What?! They're dating?"

"How can she be taken by an idiot!!"

"Another beautiful one taken! Life is so unfair!"

The boys of the class just kept whining but Kakashi ignored it and said

"Naruto go back to your seat, Hinata can you go and sit by erm… Karin.

"WHAT?! THE UGLY BITCH CANT SIT HERE!! THIS IS RESERVED FOR MY SASUKE-KUN ONLY!!!" Shouted Karin.

Just then Sakura walked up to Karin and held up the collar of Karin's shirt with one hand.

"YOU do not call any of my friends a bitch got it!! The only bitch around here is YOU! And who said you could call Sasuke-kun yours! He's not even yours so back off! And if I hear you call any of my friends that again you'll regret it!" Sakura shouted with rage. With that she let go of Karin's shirt and began to walk back but that was when she sensed a hand coming up to slap her. With her fast reflexes she caught her hand and twisted it. Karin screamed in pain before falling to the floor and fainted in to process.

Everybody stared at Sakura wide eyed and quickly noted to themselves that do not piss Sakura off or they'll end up like Karin.

"Well, that was interesting… but someone must take Karin to the medical center! Who wants to volunteer?" asked a (too) cheerful Kakashi

Silence, crickets chirping

"Well alright, just leave her there then…" said Kakashi

"Wow Sakura that was cool" yelled Naruto

"Thanks Sakura for standing up for me, even though I could have killed her myself" Hinata whispered the last part quietly not for anyone to hear.

"Anyway Hinata, can I see your schedule?"

"Of course, here" Hinata said handing the paper to her

"Aww, we don't have all the same classes together! But you have all classes the same as Naruto though!"

With the comment made, Naruto blushed a bit. He was sharing the same schedule as his Hinata-chan!! It's like a dream come true! Naruto thought

"Alright lets go to English." Said Sauke just as the bell rang.

Nothing happened during lessons just boring teachers lecturing blablabla….

During lunch Hinata and Sakura walked off somewhere to talk in private.

"Now explain about your boyfriend Sasuke" said Hinata

"Well I told him about our kind" said Sakura slowly

"Thought so, but you know that if he knows our secret, he'll be in danger!" Said Hinata

"Yes Hinata I know, but I love him! I had to tell him, sooner or later he'll find out anyway if we were together. And I'm also quite strong myself, I can protect him!"

" *Sigh* Ok, I understand, if I were in your position I would've told him my secret as well."

"So that means you also like someone right? And that someone has blonde hair and is an idiot sometimes right?" asked Sakura asked slyly

"Wh-what are you t-talking about" stuttered Hinata

"HA! I knew it!" Shouted Sakura

If Hinata could blush her face would probably be like a tomato right now, but unfortunately she cant blush.

"So when are you going to tell him?" asked Sakura

"I-I don't know"

"Oh ok, you know I could always help you out you know, and Naruto likes you too! When I read his mind, there were only two words in his mind, guess what?" exclaimed Sakura

"What?"

"Ramen and Hinata!"

"Really?!"

"Yep!!!"

They both squealed and continued talking about boys until Sakura changed the subject.

"Hinata, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Sakura-chan"

"When are you planning turning Neji?" asked a curios Sakura

"I think I'm going to tell him about our family today after school. Do you know where he lives?"

"I can always read his mind." Said Sakura

"Then can you come with me today after school?"

"Of course, I don't have anything to do anyway. But can Sasuke come too? I want him to know about our kind more."

"Yeah sure"

After school

Sasuke Sakura and Hinata were walking to Neji's house. (ehem Mansion) Sakura had told Sasuke about why they were going to Neji's place and he had agreed to come along. When they reached the front door Hinata knocked gently on the door. They heard a pair of footsteps coming and when the door opened it revealed Neji.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Neji as he eyed Hinata

"We have something to talk to you." Said Hinata in a serious tone.

"Alright come in" said Neji as he opened the door wide for everyone to come in. Everyone sat comfortably on the couches in the living room.

"As you know I've come here to speak to you about important matters of our family." Said Hinata

"Then why do you have to bring Sasuke and Sakura here too?"

"It kinds of involve them a little bit" said Hinata

"First off Neji, what ever me or Hinata are saying you must not be scared of us and run away ok? We won't hurt you." Said Sakura, and this earned a confused look from Neji

"So lets begin" Said Hinata

"I'm going to tell you that me and Hinata are vampires"

Silence filled the air but then Neji suddenly laughed.

"Hahaha that's so haha funny hahaha!" laughed Neji

But the others in the room were silent. Neji calmed down a bit then spoke again.

"You gotta be kidding me right?"

"No it's the truth." Said Sasuke

"What?! Not you too Uchiha, I cant believe you're in the plan!"

But before Neji could say another word Sakura appeared in front of him in a crouching position.

"How did you do that!?" yelled Neji

"I'm a vampire, I have incredible speed and strength." Replied Sakura

With that said Hinata lifted the sofa which Neji was seated in in one hand.

"Oh my freaking god!! You're a vampire!" Neji yelled shocked.

"Told you so." Said Sakura as she sat back down. Same with Hinata

"So let's start again shall we." Said Sakura

"Wait, are you a vampire too Uchiha?!" asked Neji

"No I'm not a vampire" Sasuke said coolly

"Ok, I'll start. Neji, your parents didn't die in a car crash 11 years ago." Hinata started

Neji eyes grew wide at this

"They were murdered by a man named Orochimaru. He's an evil vampire which uses human to experiment stuff on. And he killed your parents because they prodigies. If they were turned into vampires, he would have a huge threat because your parents would most likely destroy his organization with their power. But before your parents were turned into vampires they were killed." Hinata continued explaining about the Hyuga clan and vampires while Neji and Sasuke listened carefully.

"And that's how it is. Orochimaru might have figured that your parents have a son so he might send someone to kill you too. That's why I'm here! To train and protect you from danger." Hinata finished

Neji just sat there eyes wide and a shock expression on his face. He couldn't believe it! Everything that Hinata said was true and knew it. He was about to be turned into a vampire! A blood-sucking monster!

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call my kind a blood-sucking monster because some of us aren't monsters who suck human's blood!" exclaimed Sakura

"Then what do you guys eat then? I know that Sakura doesn't eat lunch at school"

"Well some of us drink from animals instead from human. Even though it's not quite satisfying." Said Sakura

"And I'm going to train you so you could live with this lifestyle!" said Hinata

"When are you going to change me?" asked Neji

"It's up to you whether you would want to be changed in a day or two but no longer than a month though."

"If I'm a vampire, how would my life change?" asked Neji

"Well first, me and Sakura will keep you at Sakura's house because that place's safer than staying here. You might get attack! But we can't let you go to school until you're trained to control your thirst though." Hinata said

"Then how about we turn you next week? It's a holiday for one whole month. Said Sakura

"Yeah that's a good option, so how about next week?" Hinata asked Neji

"I really have to do this right?" asked Neji

"You have no other choice." Said Hinata

"Alright next week it is…" said Neji

As the three walked to the door to leave Hinata shouted

"And don't tell anyone about this or they'll be in danger!"

With that said the three left the house leaving Neji all by himself deep in thought.

**YAY!! I have updated at last! Sorry for the wait though! And on the 23****rd**** (I think) I'll be gone to Beijing! ^^ So I'll not be here for about a week or so. But I'll miss you guys! T^T Anyway Review please ~**


	9. The breakup

With that said the three left the house leaving Neji all by himself deep in thought.

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter 9 – The breakup **

For the past six days Neji had became closer to Hinata and Sakura. The two would tell him more about the vampire society. And for most the time he was hanging around them more often which kind of made Tenten angry that he didn't really talk to her as much as before.

Neji was watching T.V when the door bell rang, so he went and open the front door.

"Hi Neji!" said a happy Tenten

"Hi Tenten, come in first" said Neji as he opened the door for her.

"Can I do anything for you?" asked Neji

"Well I wanted to ask you if you would like to go on a date tomorrow."

"Sorry but I'm not free tomorrow."

"Then how about the day after tomorrow?"

"Sorry Tenten but I'm going to be gone for the whole holiday…"

"I haven't known that you were going on a trip. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Er…well"

"Wait, where are you going and who are you going with! Is it Hinata and Sakura again?!!" Shouted an enraged Tenten

"Well yeah…"

"Why Neji?!! Now that you have Hinata as your cousin you're going to ditch your own girlfriend?! You don't even really spend time with me anymore! And Sakura! Why did you two suddenly became so close?! Do you like her?!!! If so you two wouldn't work out anyway because she's with Sasuke!" Tenten was now crying, tears rolling down her cheeks

"Tenten it's not like that" Neji reached to touch her face but she slapped it away.

"Then what is it!!" she yelled

"It's complicated! And I can't explain it to you. But I'm doing this for you, for us! When I come back from my trip I'll spend more time with you!"

"I don't want to hear anything now; I don't want to be treated this way! Being ignored by the one you love! We-we're over! As she said that she stormed out of the house leaving a stunned Neji behind.

He stood there looking at the door but only to see Sakura standing there with a blank expression.

"Just leave her for the moment. She's just mad, normal for a normal human girl. Let her cool down for a bit, once you're turned and ready to live amongst the humans again, then you can get her back. Oh, and I came here to tell you that tomorrow come to my house at midnight. It would not be good if you went on rampage in the middle of the day with witnesses. And you'll be weak in the day too."

Neji wasn't really listening to Sakura at the moment but just stood there his fist clenched and his eyes were looking down at the floor. He was angry at himself. He should have spent more time with Tenten when he was about to be kept in for a whole month. But no, he chose to spend his time with Hinata and Sakura and asking them questions about vampires. He could've asked them while he was staying with them! But those two weren't wrong; he was the one who caused this mess.

"Stop feeling angry at yourself. It won't help. You should be getting a rest because tomorrow's the day." With that said Sakura vanished leaving Neji all alone again.

The next day – midnight

Neji was standing in front of Sakura's door waiting for someone to open up for him. When Sakura opened the door he could see that the house was completely dark with only some candles lit. And in the middle of the living room sat Hinata with a serious expression on her face. Normally she would be cheerful and happy but today it was the opposite. They were in complete silence until Hinata spoke.

"It will hurt."

"I know"

"It will hurt so much that you would beg for death."

"…"

"Let's do this and get it over with." Said Sakura

Hinata motioned for Neji to come closer to her and sit down.

"Are you ready?" Hinata whispered

"…yes"

Hinata's fangs grew in size as she neared Neji's neck. Sakura was watching the whole scene while leaning by the wall near them. When Hinata's fangs made contact with Neji's skin, he felt cold all of a sudden.

But that was when the door suddenly flew open revealing….

**Cliffhanger!! ^^ If you want to find out what happens then wait for the next chapter!! But for now please Review!!! Anyway sorry for the shortness but I wanted to have a cliffhanger! So I can't help but put it in!!**


	10. No longer a secret

**Thank you so so so so much for all the reviews you guys are giving me!! And btw I love reading your reviews! ^^ Thanks again!**

Neji's skin, he felt cold all of a sudden.

But that was when the door suddenly flew open revealing….

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter 10 **– **No longer a secret**

"Hello Saku- OH MY EFFING GOD!!!!!" Yelled a freaked out Naruto as he ran as fast as he could away from Sakura's house to the nearest friend's house he could find.

Sakura was too surprised by the blonde's sudden appearance as she forgot to follow him. _"WHAT THE HELL IS NARUTO DOING IN MY HOUSE AT MID-NIGHT?!"_

Sakura screamed in her mind.

"OH MY GOD! SAKURA GO GET HIM!!!" yelled a panicking Hinata

"OK!! I'M GOING!" Sakura scurried out of the house as she began running as fast as she could and follow Naruto's scent.

"_WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BLONDE IDIOT?! WHEN I FIND HIM I'M GOING TO-" _But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard yelling from someone's house. She ran towards it and stopped and stared. It was Shikamaru's house.

"Oh my god, don't tell me that idiot told Shikamaru?!" She said out loud

"And how in the world did he run so fast?!!"

Sakura burst through the front door which made it fell off by the impact. Then everything went silent inside. All eyes were on her as she scanned the room and saw Shikamaru, Ino and Naruto. _"WAIT! INO's HERE TOO! CAN THIS GET ANY WORSE?!!" _

When she finished her thoughts Tenten suddenly walked into the house.

"Hey Ino, why are you calling me to come here?! It's like freaking midnight!! And by the way what's up with the door? But anyway if you have anything you have to tell me then-" But she stopped talking as she sensed that they weren't listening to her but stared at the pink haired girl with wide eyes.

"Sakura……. what was Hinata-chan doing to Neji? You were there so you must be part of it too. Whatever Hinata was doing" Naruto whispered

"_Naruto's speaking seriously for once!?" _Sakura was surprised

"You know too much for your own good. (Sigh) But I guess I also have to tell you guys about my secret and Hinata's then." She said as she shook her head.

"What's going on guys?" asked a confused Tenten

"But before that, what about my door?" asked Shikamaru

"Sorry about it, I'll fix it for you." Sakura walked over to the door and lifted it up and putting it back to place.

Everybody stared at her with wide eyes. _"That was a freaking huge and heavy door!"_ Everyone thought.

"How did yo-" before Tenten could finish her sentence Sakura appeared to be on the couch sitting.

"How did you get there so quickly?!!!" This time it was Ino who asked

"Sit, and I'll tell you."

With that said everybody sat down on the couch.

"First of all don't be scared and run away just like that idiot Naruto did" She glared at him

Everybody nodded.

"Good, then first of all I'm a vampire…" she waited for their reactions

- Silence -

"THOUGHT SO!!!" yelled Naruto as he stood up pointed at Sakura

She glared at him and he immediately sat down.

"And as Naruto had told you that he saw Hinata about to bite into Neji's neck-"

"WHAT?! NEJI'S GOING TO BECOME A VAMPIRE?!!" Tenten yelled and then fainted.

Everybody sweat dropped and Shikamaru pulled Tenten up onto the couch so she could lie there.

"Please no more interruptions!" said a slightly angry Sakura

Once again everyone nodded and Sakura continued with her explanation.

She explained everything about vampires and about Neji's transformation and in the middle of it Tenten woke up. So she listened as well.

"And that's about it…." Said Sakura

"Wow……. THAT'S SOOOOO COOOL!!!" Yelled Naruto

"I never knew that vampires existed." Said Ino

"Troublesome" muttered Shikamaru

"But by the way, Naruto what the hell are you doing at my house at midnight?!!" Asked (more like yelled) Sakura

"Er…I was going to ask Hinata-chan out to get some ramen" said Naruto

"WHAT?! You want Hinata to go get some ramen with you at MIDNIGHT?!" Yelled Sakura

"Well, yeah"

"You are so hopeless! and don't forget about the unpredictable part." Muttered Sakura

"Oh shit! I forgot to go back!" She yelled as she disappeared from the room

"That was quick" said Ino

"And by the way, what are you two doing here all alone?!" yelled Naruto as he pointed his fingers towards Ino and Shikamaru.

"I invited Ino over to have a sleepover, cant a boyfriend and girlfriend have their alone time?" asked a bored Shikamaru.

"Ooh, I thought you were doing _something else_…phew" said Naruto as he brushed an invisible sweat off his forehead

With that Ino threw a pillow at him causing him to fall to the floor.

"Hey where's Tenten?" asked Ino

"Nearly _pant_ there_ pant_" Tenten said to herself as she was running towards Sakura's house.

She now knows why Neji acted like that when they were at school. She understands him and his feelings. She said those heartbreaking words to him when he was about to face something painful. _"I'm such a horrible girlfriend aren't I?" _she asked herself

When she arrived she quickly opened the unlocked door and slid in. When she came in she saw Hinata and Sakura trying to hold Neji down while he was struggling on the couch.

"Ne-Neji" She shakily whispered

Tenten ran up to him and stood between Hinata and Sakura.

"Tenten go back home! It's dangerous here!" shouted Hinata

"No… I'll stay with Neji until he gets better, I'll not leave his side."

She kneeled down beside him and whispered the phrase "I love you" over and over for him to hear her. And make him calm down.

And it did make him calm down as he stop struggling.

"Tenten… you have to go now, because when Neji wakes up, he'll be hungry." Said Sakura

"I-I don't w-want to!" she blurted out

"I know you love him but if you stay with him you'll end up dead." Said Hinata

Tears were now rolling down Tenten's cheeks as she cried.

"Come back in one month." Hinata whispered

Tenten left Sakura's house and went back home thinking all the way that she wouldn't be able to see her Neji for a whole month.

**Review please! ^^**


End file.
